


Трое

by Whitelika



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika
Summary: Их трое, и кого волнует будущее, когда у них есть такое замечательное и счастливое сейчас.
Relationships: Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungjong/Lee Sungyeol





	Трое

Их трое. Втроём они сидят на крыше, пропуская сквозь себя холодный ночной ветер.

Сонёль сидит, прислонившись к стене, и заливисто смеётся над собственными шутками, прижимая к себе самое дорогое, что есть у него.

Сонджон счастливо улыбается, прижимаясь к Сонёлю и кладя голову ему на плечо. А ещё он время от времени прикладывается к бутылке дешёвого вина, купленного несколько часов назад в ближайшем супермаркете, но несмотря на паршивый вкус напитка, ему хорошо, ведь рядом с ним те, кто для него важнее всех в этом мире.

Мёнсу лежит, удобно устроив голову на коленях Сонёля. Его взгляд устремлён к звёздам, которые сегодня светят особенно ярко, ну или Мёнсу так кажется, потому что он уже пьян, и не столько от дешёвого вина, сколько от близости самых восхитительных на его взгляд людей.

Где-то посреди чего-то среднего между философскими разговорами и бредом троих сумасшедших, Сонджон запускает руку в волосы Мёнсу и тянется к Сонёлю, осторожно касаясь его губ своими, как будто бы делает это в первый раз. Мёнсу недовольно бурчит и резко дёргает Сонджона на себя, вцепившись в его футболку. Из-за того, что оба они не трезвы, поцелуй получается странным, смешанным со смехом и временами сползающим с губ к щекам и подбородкам, и это всё ещё и под хохот Сонёля. А едва Сонджон отстраняется, чтобы снова прижаться к старшему хёну, Сонёль, не теряя времени, поднимает Мёнсу к себе и целует. Мёнсу теперь полностью доволен и ему хочется кусаться, что он незамедлительно делает, легонько прикусывая губу Сонёля. От неожиданности Сонёль подаётся назад и ударяется головой о стену, а Мёнсу кидает хитрый взгляд сначала на Сонёля, потом на Сонджона, а затем вскакивает на ноги и бежит к ограде. Раскинув руки в стороны, Мёнсу кричит городу, звёздам и всему миру, что они трое — Сонёль, Сонджон и сам Мёнсу — бесконечны, их возможности безграничны, и вообще они часть вечности. Сонёль орёт что-то в знак согласия, а Сонджон смеётся над ними, поглаживая ушибленный затылок Ёля.

Под утро они, замёрзшие, вернутся домой. Не раздеваясь, завалятся спать на диване, перед эти долго решая, кто же будет в серединке, а в итоге рухнув как придётся. Через несколько часов их разбудят, начнут ругаться, читать нотации, может даже немного покричат. Возможно, терпя всё это, они даже на долю секунды пожалеют, что решились на ночную вылазку.

Только кого волнует это пусть и недалёкое будущее, когда у Сонёля, Мёнсу и Сонджона есть такое замечательное и счастливое сейчас.


End file.
